gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashter Stark/Ghost of Harrenhal
Scene 1 is dueling a knight, after a while he ends up winning -- knocking the knight onto the ground. ASHTER: Well? KNIGHT: I yield! ASHTER: You've got spirit, I'll give you that. But use your shield more. Don't focus so much on hitting me. Defense is just as important. KNIGHT walks off. ASHTER: Who's next? stranger speaks up. CASPER: I volunteer. ASHTER: And who are you? CASPER: Casper. ASHTER: Casper. Huh. Alright. Well, come on. two of them spar and ASHTER seems impressed. ASHTER: You're far better than all these fuckers I'm supposed to train. CASPER: Aye. ASHTER: How'd you get so good? CASPER: I was in the Second Sons. ASHTER: Second Sons, huh? Nice. CASPER: How'd you get so good? ASHTER: I've trained for many years. CASPER: You ever had to yield before? ASHTER: Course I have. When I was a shit fighter, but now... no. Never. CASPER: You fought in a war, besides this one, I mean? ASHTER: Only in small conflicts, nothing more. But look at what me and my brother have done. We've won every battle we've fought. CASPER: Yes, that's the reason I joined you. You fight for a good cause. A cause that I can relate to. ASHTER: And how do you relate to that? CASPER: The Lannisters destroyed my House. My family. ASHTER: Sorry to hear it. You came to the right place. CASPER: I suppose I did. ASHTER: So, why did you leave? CASPER: Hm? ASHTER: You were in the Second Sons, why did you leave? CASPER: They lost their way. Following the wrong leaders. ASHTER: Such as? CASPER: Slave masters, evil men. ASHTER: Why'd they serve them? CASPER: Some desired money. Other had a sense of duty. Others did it because fighting pleased them. They liked killing, and under employment from the Masters, they did a lot of killing. ASHTER: Most sellsword companies do that. It's just how it is. CASPER: You ever been a sellsword, Lord Stark? ASHTER: Y-Yeah... for a time. That's how I got so good. Joined some company for a little while in Pentos. It was hard to convince my parents to let me go. But I'm the man I am today because of what I did in Pentos. I did bad things, and it made me the man I am today. But I'm not sorry. CASPER: Yes, you're quite notorious around Westeros. ASHTER: Yes, I know that much. CASPER: So what you're saying -- is what you did in Pentos tainted your name? ASHTER: Tainted it? My family relies too much on honor, and I respect that -- but there are some things that I had to do, that anyone has to do in some point of their lives which is not honorable. My Father never understood that. CASPER: I see. I understand. ASHTER: That's a surprise. Usually people don't understand, or even care to understand. So... you've proven yourself a warrior that can actually fight, not like these other cunts who can't fight if their bloody life depended on it. CASPER: Thank you, Lord Stark. ASHTER: Thank you for not being a worthless shit.